Fue alguna vez
by Asuka Sakura
Summary: LFMB Don Fernando Mendiola alguna vez fue sólo Fernando y el tlacoyo bigotón siempre fue el tlacoyo bigotón. Ésta es una historia de lo que pasó en sus vidas muchisimo antes de Conceptos, cuando ambos apenas estaban en preparatoria...
1. La chatarra y la bicicleta

FUE ALGUNA VEZ...

Por: Sabrina Knight

Capitulo 1 "La chatarra y la bicicleta"

- ¡Te lo dije mil veces, era mejor el automóvil que te ofrecía tu padre que…Que éste juguete! – Reclamaba un joven de piel blanca el cual se levantaba unos lentes de sol que mostraban unos grandes ojos negros - ¿Una bicicleta, Fernando?

- Sí Omar. Una bicicleta – afirmó orgulloso el dueño de ésta, un chico de piel morena, ojos negros e impresionante sonrisa blanca.

- ¿Y estás tan feliz por esta cosa? – Preguntó atónito su amigo – ¡Tu padre te ofrecía un mustang del año¿Y lo cambiaste por una bicicleta de niña?

- No es una bicicleta de niña – aclaró – es una bicicleta de montaña, la ultima que salio al mercado. Hermosa ¿verdad?

- Fernando, dime que me estas bromeando y que en cualquier momento va a llegar un hermoso auto al estacionamiento de la escuela

- Omar, - dijo serio - no bromeo y además, sino te gusta no es mi problema – colocó la bicicleta junto a otras y la amarró con un candado - ¿Vamos a clases?  
Ambos amigos se encontraban en el patio de la escuela. Una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de México. Tenía jardines grandes y muchos estudiantes caminando por todas partes. La fachada era de lujo, había vitrales y edificios enormes. Cerca de donde estaban Fernando y Omar había una fuente y varios árboles que les daban sombra a los ociosos.

Era la escuela preparatoria, el segundo hogar de los chicos que ahora mismo seguimos.

Omar, aun viendo la bicicleta estacionada, volteo a ver a Fernando, quien ya se había seguido de largo. Resignado, y aun sin creer que su amigo le decía la verdad, lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo.

- ¿Y por qué una bicicleta ¿Qué tenia de malo el automóvil que te ofrecía tu padre?

- Nada, no tenia nada de malo – aseguró – es más, en la agencia se veía muy bien

- ¿Y el problema fue…? – hizo un gesto con la mano para que Fernando le termina de contestar

- Ninguno

- ¿Ninguno¿Estás loco? Tuvo que haber un problema como para que tomaras ésta horrible decisión - Omar colocó sus manos en la sien tratando de pensar, pero sólo terminó negando - ¿Por qué hermano, por qué?¡No entiendo!

- Mira Omar – dijo Fernando deteniéndose en seco – prefiero mil veces una bicicleta. Es más practica, cómoda y no contamina – le sonrió y siguió su camino hacia la escuela

- ¿No contamina? – De pronto Omar cayó en cuenta – ya veo… ya sé lo que pasó. ¡TÚ no fuiste quien eligió la bicicleta!¡No, claro que no! Fue el baboso de Eduardo ¿verdad?

- Eduardo no tiene nada que ver.

- ¡No me mientas Fernando Mendiola, que te conozco mejor que tus padres! – Exclamó molesto – ¡Claro!¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Sí, a fuerzas tenía que ser ese tipo. ¡Claro! Como a él no le compraron un automóvil y a ti SÍ te lo iban a comprar… Tuvo que arruinarles la vida a los demás

- ¡No seas estúpido, Carvajal! Eduardo sólo me aconsejo que era mejor una bicicleta – Contestó justificándose – Aparte mi casa no queda muy lejos de la escuela

- ¿Y eso qué Fernandito¿Qué no sabes de la importancia de un automóvil en estos momentos de nuestra vida?

- ¿Qué tanta importancia puede tener un automóvil en estos momentos, Carvajal? - preguntó con cierta pesades

- Son obvios- dijo en el mismo tono - En primer lugar, cuando quieras salir con una nena… no me digas que la vas a llevar n la parte trasera de tu bicicleta con un casco ¿o si?

- Bueno – se quedó pensando un segundo - por ahora no pienso llevarme a ninguna chica en la bicicleta

- Y dudo que haya quien quiera – hizo un gesto negativo – Tú que podías tener el coche que soñara cualquiera… - suspiro fuertemente y levantó los hombros – ni modo Fernando, te voy a tener que ayudar al respecto. Cuando vayas a tener alguna cita te podré dar chance para que lleves a alguna nena en MÍ coche – dijo sonriendo orgulloso Fernando miró a su amigo incrédulo y se rió fuertemente

- ¿Te refieres a la chatarra¿A la chatarra que conduces?

- ¿Chatarra? – Dijo Omar ofendido – ¡No es ninguna chatarra!

- No, perdón – sonrió aun burlándose – tienes razón, no es ninguna chatarra, solo es… un carro que se cae en pedazos cada kilómetro

- Bueno, pero es mío – miro feo a su amigo y adelantó el paso – y no tendrías de que burlarte. Después de todo, yo no soy el tipo con una bicicleta de niña

- ¡Que no es de niña Carvajal!

Y antes de que pudiera recibir algún tipo de reclamo, los dos entraron a su salón, que se encontraba ya lleno de compañeros.

Fernando se dirigió a su asiento, que se encontraba en medio y junto a la ventana. Según Omar, el mejor lugar para distraerse cuando la clase era aburrida. Curiosamente Fernando coincidía con su amigo. Omar, colocó su mochila justo a la derecha de donde se sentó su amigo. Pero sólo la dejo, lo barrió con la mirada y se fue de ahí hacia la salida, donde suponía Fernando, iba a ir de coqueto con alguna de sus compañeras.

- Apuesto que va tras Sandra - le dijo la voz de otro chico, rubio, de ojos claros y con una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Cuánto apuestas, Eduardo? – contestó Fernando mirando a su amigo que se sentó en la paleta de la banca – ya lleva días intentando algo con ella, pero no se deja

- Aunque parece que sí le gusta Omar

- Ve tú a entenderla

- Las mujeres son algo difícil de entender…

- ¿Algo? Créeme, creo que no hay nadie que las pueda entender – Eduardo sonrió al comentario de su amigo.

- Eso es verdad… pero eso es lo que hace interesante la vida… intentando no entenderla

- Ay Lalito… - Fernando rió dando un golpe con el puño a la banca – siempre tienes algo para filosofar…

- Sólo digo lo que pienso…

Fernando suspiró mientras recargaba su rostro en la mano que tenía en la banca.

- ¿Tienes algo Fernando? – preguntó su amigo – Te ves… preocupado

- ¿Eh? No, no tengo nada – mostró una sonrisa para no preocupar a Eduardo

- Vamos Fer, no me puedes engañar – se sentó en el lugar de Omar - ¿Qué pasa?

Fernando se quedó pensando un segundo, suspiró y miró a su amigo, como analizándolo.

- No me digas – miró a su amigo fijamente, como si pudiera adivinar lo que pensaba – es un problema en tu casa – Fernando movió la cabeza sin afirmar ni negar nada – ¿es un problema con los "inquilinos"? – Fernando volvió a mover la cabeza, esta vez afirmando un poco más – ¡Es Ariel! – Fernando movió la cabeza negativamente haciendo un gesto de asco - ¿Marcia?

- ¡Bingo!

- ¡Ves, te digo que tengo algo de brujo! – bromeó – pero dime ¿Qué pasa con Marcia?

Fernando dio un suspiro de molestia

- Lo de siempre, no me deja en paz

- ¿Y eso en que te extraña? Desde que la conoces nunca te ha dejado en paz

- Lo sé, pero… pues eso cansa Eduardo. Ves que me compré la bicicleta, y pues ella esta en el mismo plan que Omar… ¡Ah! Es que Omar pegó el grito en el cielo cuando vio la bicicleta – aclaró

- Lo imagino

- Pero bueno, ella está en el mismo plan, no me deja en paz… dice que pude comprar un auto y que…

- ¡Buenos días muchachos! – interrumpió el profesor quien acababa de entrar al salón. Eduardo hizo una mueca como diciendo "ni modo", le dio una palmada en la espalda de Fernando y se fue a sentar a su lugar. Enseguida llegó Omar con una cara de molestia

- ¿No se dejó Sandra?

- No… no sé que quiere… - cruzó los brazos – quizás necesite llegarle con regalitos…

- ¿Crees que te hará caso con unos regalitos?

- ¿Hay alguien que se resista a ellos?

- Señor Mendiola, señor Carvajal, podrían dejar de hablar e intentar poner atención

Los dos chicos se callaron y se sentaron derechitos en su lugar.

- ¿A que hora comenzó la clase? – preguntó Omar entre dientes, apenas susurrando

- Ahora mismo… - respondió Fernando de la misma manera

- ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho?

- Porque lo olvide

- ¿Y qué han estado viendo?

- No sé, tampoco he puesto atención

- Vaya, que bien tomas tus clases…

- No me reclames Carvajal porque tú tampoco… - volteo a decirle dejando de susurrar

- Señor Mendiola – vocifero el profesor - ¿Hay algo que quiera decirle al grupo?

- Ah… - se quedó sin palabras y completamente avergonzado – no, nada

- Entonces manténganse en silencio… - Omar le sonrió en forma de burla – ¡Y usted también, señor Carvajal! – de pronto Omar borró su sonrisa y se sonrojó.

Cuando el maestro les dio la espalda, éste le echo la culpa a Fernando con la mirada, pero ésta vez, Fernando sólo lo esquivo.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, con la normalidad que Fernando siempre vio a la clase de historia. Aunque para ser francos, a él no le gustaba mucho, y no es que fuera mal estudiante, pero le costaba trabajo recordar fechas.

Pero había algo que no lo dejaba muy en paz… y eso era Marcia. Ella era como su hermanita, sí, pues ya llevaban muchos años viviendo en la misma casa, y sus padres siempre le habían dicho que la trataran como tal. Pero había veces, en la cabeza de Fernando, en las que no podía guardar ese pensamiento. Ella era hermosa e inteligente… eso si, terca y berrinchuda, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella como… pues como mujer.

Y no había sido el hecho de que lo sermoneara sobre "porqué es mejor un coche que una bicicleta" sino que no quería que ella se metiera más en su vida personal… más bien, para que ella no sospechara nada de que él estaba interesado en ella.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Fernando!

- No, parece que lo perdimos…

- Pero si hace un momento estaba en la tierra

- Pues ahora esta en Fernandilandia…

- ¡Que Fernandilandia ni que ocho cuartos, Omar! – respondió Fernando cuando vio a sus dos amigos parados frente a él

- Vaya Fernando ¿En qué pensabas que te fuiste tan lejos? – le preguntó Eduardo

- Ya ni yo – se comparó Omar – y eso que nunca estoy en clase – Eduardo y Fernando lo vieron extrañado – bueno, el cascaron está en el salón, pero mi mente está en una playa, disfrutando de la vida, con dos nenas, una en cada brazo, tomando el sol…

- Y ahora ya se esta yendo Omar…

- Oh bueno, así es como yo me voy… - aclaró Omar molesto – pero y tú Fernando ¿A dónde fuiste que tardaste en volver?

- A ninguna parte Omar

- ¡Claro! A ninguna parte… - lo miró detenidamente - ¿Y tú nieve de qué la quieres?

- De limón – contesto de mala gana - ¿Y ahora que clase sigue?

- Ninguna, el profesor vino a decirnos que no iba a dar clase hoy

- ¡Genial¿Y entonces a donde vamos?

- No sé – dijo Omar tomando sus cosas – pero la clase que sigue es matemáticas y yo pienso darme a la fuga

- ¿Te vas a saltar la clase? – el trigueño guiñó un ojo, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón. Fernando miró a Eduardo y este le afirmó. Ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón siguiendo a Omar.

- ¿Y a donde te piensas "dar a fuga"?

- No lo sé Fernandito, no hay muchos lugares para esconderse en la escuela

- Podríamos ir a la biblioteca – sugirió Eduardo, pero Omar solo lo volteo a ver con desaprobación – bueno, yo decía…

- Vamos a la cafetería – Omar hizo una pausa – ahí podremos pensar mejor

- Pero ahí está media escuela, no es el mejor escondite Omar

- Lalito… - dijo Omar sin detener el paso – dije que vamos allá a pensar, no a escondernos. Podemos ir, desayunar, encontrar a algunas chicas para nosotros y se pueden ir de pinta con nosotros

- ¿Ir de pinta? – repitió Eduardo un poco alterado – ¡Ah no! Tú no dijiste eso, sólo dijiste "darnos a la fuga"

Omar puso cara de fastidio

- Eso sólo es un sinónimo. Mira, "irse de pinta" y "darse a la fuga" es lo mismo

- Pero nada más querías saltarte matemáticas

- Y física, y química, y literatura… tecnicismos Lalito…

Llegaron a la cafetería, Omar entró primero y fue a apartar una mesa, en tanto que Eduardo y Fernando se quedaron viendo

- ¿Quieres irte con Omar?

- Pues no sé. ¡Está loco! No creo que podamos darnos a la fuga tan fácilmente

- Y menos en su auto…

- ¡Claro! Esa chatarra delata a quien la maneja – contestó molesto - Pero… Omar está muy seguro que va a hacer eso

- Y lo hará – afirmó – es muy terco. Apenas salimos de una clase para que ya se quiera ir – Se quedaron en silencio - ¿Lo acompañaras?

- Ya sabes que no, me quiero quedar en clase, literatura es una de mis materias favoritas y no me gusta perdérmelo… ¿Y tú?

- Fernando, Eduardo ¿Qué esperan ahí? – gritó Omar desde una mesa que se encontraba en la esquina - Tú decides Fernando – dijo el rubio encaminándose hacia donde estaba Omar, dejando a Fernando sólo y pensando en qué iba a hacer.

- Esto es una locura – dijo Fernando mientras se encontraba escondido en un arbusto

- ¡Calla! – le dijo Omar quien estaba en un arbusto a su lado – ya casi lo logramos

- ¿Y cómo vamos a sacar tu auto?

- Fácil – Omar salio del arbusto y se acercó a su automóvil, que tal y como lo había dicho Fernando, era una chatarra, despintada y muy maltratada, abrió la puerta y se metió.

Fernando no sabía si entrar con él o esperar. Miró hacia ambos lados y notó a una chica que se acercaba a la puerta del estacionamiento. No era sino Sandra, la chica que Omar había tratado de conquistar.

Ella se acercó al vigilante y le empezó a hablar. Primero parecía que era una simple plática y luego parecía que le preguntaba algo. Ella reía y le señalaba el lado contrario a donde se encontraban ellos. El vigilante pareció ir a buscar lo que Sandra le señalaba. Y cuando se dio cuenta Fernando, el vigilante ya se había ido.

Entonces apareció otra chica que abrió la puerta del estacionamiento. Sandra le hizo una señal a Omar para que fuera a la entrada.

- Ahora Fernando – le gritó y Fernando corrió al automóvil – no, tu te vas atrás – le abrió la puerta de atrás.

Omar arrancó como alma que llevaba el diablo hasta donde estaba Sandra y la otra chica. Sandra se subió en la parte del copiloto y la otra chica esperaba a que Fernando le abriera.

- ¡Abre, menso!

Fernando abrió la puerta y una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos turquesa se sentó junto a él.

- Marcia…

Desgraciadamente no pudo decir. Omar había arrancado y pronto habían dejado la escuela atrás.

Notas de la Autora.- En primer lugar hace siglos que no escribo un fic de nada que no sea Harry Potter, pero la verdad es que desde que vi LFMB me hice fan, lo que se dice fan.  
Éste es mi primer fic que espero les guste, va a ir tratando poco a poco sobre la juvetud de nuestros queridos personajes hasta llegar a la Universidad... o eso creo yo :p  
Tengo ya listo el siguiente capítulo, pero depende de sus demandas que lo publique.  
Cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. 

Atte. Sabrina Knight


	2. El nombre en el cuaderno de Marcia

FUE ALGUNA VEZ…

Por: Sabrina Knight

_Capitulo 2_

_**"El nombre en el cuaderno de Marcia"**_

Omar estaba bastante entretenido con su amiga, iban platicando de lo divertido que era saltarse las clases. La verdad era que Omar lo disfrutaba muchísimo, es más, para él, ojalá y no hubieran clases.

"¿Pero cómo conocerías chicas?" pensó, después cambió de opinión y prefirió criticar al maestro de matemáticas.

¿Y Fernando? Claro, Fernando no iba pensando en el profesor de matemáticas, ni mucho menos en que le gustaría que no hubiera clases – aunque a ratos lo pensaba, pero no en ese momento – él estaba muy concentrado en que tenía que ver la ventana, no quería ver a la chica que tenía a su derecha.

- ¿Tan molesta te soy? – preguntó Marcia casi leyendo sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh? No, no ¿Cómo crees? – sonrió forzadamente, a lo que ella se dio cuenta

- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo… - sonrió ella también – veras, es que Sandra me dijo que si nos íbamos de pinta y pues yo le dije que sí – forzó más su sonrisa – tampoco tenía muchas ganas de entrar con el profesor de química… es muy aburrido ¿Verdad?

Fernando sólo afirmó con su cabeza, no podía decirle mucho. Y eso es lo que le había contado a Eduardo. Había un problema, pero no era exactamente ella… aunque sí lo era, lo malo es que no podía hablar con ella al respecto.

Para fortuna de Fernando, "la chatarra" de Omar se detuvo en un estacionamiento

- Muy bien tórtolos, ya llegamos

- ¿Y a donde llegamos? – preguntó Fernando

- ¡Ah! Eso es lo que usted tiene que averiguar señor Mendiola

- ¿Cómo?

- Salga del carro

Fernando miro de reojo a Marcia y ella a él, sólo alargaron las bocas en forma de sonrisa y salieron del carro.

- ¿Ésta es tu grandiosa idea de irse de pinta, Carvajal?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes una mejor idea? – pregunto sarcásticamente Omar mientras tomaba a Sandra por la cintura y se encaminaba a la entrada de un centro comercial. Marcia miró a Fernando, en parte como si estuviera esperanzada en que Fernando la tomara igual que Omar y su chica…

- Bueno, vamos – le dijo dándole unas palmadas por la espalda – Vamos Marcianita…

- Obviamente no va a pasar… – pensó en voz alta Marcia mientras veía cómo Fernando ya había tomado camino.

Cuando entraron, vieron los aparadores llenos de cosas maravillosas: regalos, juguetes, ropa, una fuente de sodas… Omar y Sandra se habían dirigido al fondo del centro comercial, Fernando y Marcia los siguieron. Fernando estaba muy entretenido con los aparadores que le mostraban ropa, que según él, le queda muy bien. En tanto que Marcia pensaba cosas muy diferentes… en si realmente le era molestia para Fernando ya que cada vez que ella trataba de estar con él, siempre recibía una negativa…

Estaba claro que ella había sido encimosa con él, pero ya había dejado ese hábito, es más, una vez Fernando se lo pidió y ella dejó de hacerlo. Pero ahora no podía ni dirigirle un "Hola" porque se iba a otro lado.

- Son tan difíciles de entender – pensó en voz baja mientras seguía caminando y viendo como Fernando miraba los aparadores.

Cuando llegaron al final de la plaza comercial se encontraron con la entrada de un cine gigantesco.

"Esa había sido la meta de Carvajal", pensó Fernando, "llevarse a su chica al cine, a lo oscurito, justo donde nadie pudiera verlo, podían hacer tantas cosas malas… eso sólo podía ser obra de Omar Carvajal…"

De pronto le cruzaron por la cabeza todas las ideas de las cosas que Omar podía hacer con su amiga… No, no… ¡Picaron!

Pero… ¿Y Marcia y él?

Fernando se detuvo en seco y miro a Marcia que volteaba a otro lado. Su color de pronto se torno a otro…

- ¡NO! – Gritó de repente, tomo a Omar del brazo y lo jalo atrás - ¿Qué crees que hacemos aquí?

- Pues si todo va bien, vamos a ver una película – le dijo haciendo una mueca por su brazo

- ¿Y por qué venimos al cine?

- Porque al cine se vienen a ver películas, Fernandito – liberó su brazo y se sacudió la camisa que llevaba

- ¡Pero tú vas a hacer otro tipo de cosas ahí adentro…!

- Cosas a las cuales tú estás acostumbrado a hacer, si mal no recuerdo

- Bueno si – aceptó Fernando con una sonrisa coqueta, pero regreso a su problema original – ¡Pero no con Marcia, grandísimo idiota!

- ¡Ya, no me vengas a decir eso que no te queda! – le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a las chicas indicándoles que enseguida estaba con ellas – además, Fernando, digo, no pierdes gran cosa si algo pasa con Marcia, porque… acéptalo, es muy bonita, no todas las chicas de la escuela tienen esos ojos y esa figura.

Fernando miro de reojo a la chica que se hacia el cabello para atrás mientras platicaba con Sandra. ¡Maldita sea! Le gustaba como coqueteaba… aunque no podía aceptarlo

- ¡No seas estúpido Carvajal, ella es como mi hermana!

- Pero no lo es, así que no te pongas a llorar ¿Ok? Y sino quieres que pase nada, sólo no hagas nada… aunque… - se detuvo un momento para pensar, se rascó la barbilla y concluyó - ¿Pero entonces qué harías en el cine con una chica?

- ¿Ver una película? – le pregunto con ironía

- Bueno sí, también se puede hacer eso – sonrió y partió hacia su cita y la de Fernando. Él se quedo mirando cómo se iba Omar. Bueno, aunque su amigo lo hiciera, él no lo iba a hacer… sí, iba a entrar al cine, y sólo para ver una película…

- ¿Fernando ya? – le gritaron

Sí, sólo a ver una película…

Cuando menos se lo esperaba Fernando, ya se encontraba con la bolsa de palomitas en la mano y un refresco de naranja grande – el favorito de Marcia, por cierto – esperando a que Omar sacara los boletos que había guardado en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. Curiosamente, pensó Fernando, si el taquillero hubiera sido una mujer, éste ya le hubiera dicho que con toda confianza podía sacarlo de su pantalón, pero no, era un chico, y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que le metieran mano…

Por fin dio los dos boletos que faltaban y ambos pudieron ingresas a la sala

- Omar, ¿Por qué no planeaste esto con un poco de… no sé… anticipación?

- Las cosas espontáneas siempre son mejores

- Eso lo sé… pero por lo menos me hubiera tomado la molestia de haber invitado a alguien más

- ¿Te sigues quejando de Marcia?

- Entiende que es muy incomodo venir con ella

- ¿Porque es como tu hermana? Mira Fernando, si tanto te molesta, que cada uno se siente en el extremo, tu junto a mi y ella junto a Sandra… así no tendrían oportunidad de hacer "algo de lo que te arrepientas"

- Tienes razón… está bien – y Fernando siguió caminando junto a su amigo – ¡Pero que conste eh!

- Claro… mira, ahí están… y mira, Marcia se sentó junto a Sandra… parece que no eras el único que no quería estar tan cerca.

Era verdad ella se había sentado a un lado, como también pensando en que no quería estar cerca de él. Curiosamente, en ese momento, en lugar de sentir alivio, Fernando sintió una cierta decepción.

Los dos amigos subieron las escaleras, se detuvieron al ver que unas personas le obstruían el paso, pasaron a la misma fila que ellos, llena de gente amontonada con palomitas, refrescos y dulces, hasta que se dieron cuenta que la gente ya se había sentado en el lugar de Fernando… el único lugar disponible era junto a Marcia.

- Ni modo hermanito, hice lo que pude – dijo como consuelo su amigo antes de sentarse junto a Sandra.

Fernando suspiro fuertemente y se sentó junto a Marcia.

Ella volteo a mirarlo y sonrió como agradecimiento por llevar las palomitas y el refresco de naranja. Pero Fernando no pudo ni dirigirle la mirada. Eso decepcionó más a Marcia.

La película era de miedo "las favoritas de Carvajal para llevar a las chicas" pensó Fernando mientras recargaba su codo en el brazo del sillón y su cabeza en su puño. Sólo que no ponía atención a la película, sabía que era de miedo porque la gente gritaba y de vez en cuando saltaba de su asiento… pero ni idea de la trama.

Su otra mano la puso en el otro brazo del sillón y dio un fuerte suspiro…

- Hubiera preferido estar en clase… - pensó.

Por otro lado Marcia tampoco sabía muy bien de que trataba la película, de hecho, ni le interesaba mucho. Ya casi se terminaba su refresco y no dejaba de pensar que todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

- Ojalá y Sandra no me hubiera convencido – pensó Marcia mientras recordaba el cómo llegó ahí.

- Hola Marcia – la saludo Sandra con una enorme sonrisa – Buenos días ¿Cómo estás?

- bien – vio que su amiga dejo la mochila en su banca

- ¡qué bueno! Bueno, ahorita regreso

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Con Omar

- ¿Con Omar? ¿No que te ha estado molestando?

- Sí, pero yo espero que esta vez me invite a salir

- pero si ya lo ha hecho

- Sí, pero ésta vez voy a aceptar – suspiró fuertemente – es parte de mi plan para conquistarlo – metió la mano en su mochila y sacó un cuaderno y leyó – día uno, no… día diez, ¡aquí esta! – Le dio el cuaderno a Marcia – léelo

- día diez: después de haberlo rechazado nueve días antes, éste va a ser definitivo para decirle que si y luego… ¿luego lo dejas?

- ¡Sí! ¿No es genial?

- Pero si te gusta ¿Por qué lo vas a rechazar?

- Marcia… mira, ahorita no te puedo explicar, sólo deséame suerte y ya verás ¿Está bien?

- si tú lo dices

Sandra salió corriendo del salón y dejo a su amiga sola, porque a pesar de que la clase estuviera llena, Marcia se sentía sola.

Suspiraba todos los días, lo veía diario y aun así… aun así, él no le hacía caso. Era tan difícil ese hombre. A pesar de conocerlo tanto… a veces se comportaba como un perfecto extraño.

Abrió su cuaderno en la parte de atrás, tomo una pluma y comenzó a remarcar el nombre que no podía salir de su cabeza "FERNANDO" ¡Caray! Era tan difícil de olvidarlo. Porque vamos, si sólo lo viera en la escuela estaría bien, o si sólo lo viera de vez en cuando, estaría perfecto… pero no, tenía que verlo todos los días, casi a todas horas…

¿Cómo se podía olvidar a alguien si lo ves siempre?

- ¡Marcia! – ella cerró de golpe su cuaderno al oir el grito a sus espaldas

- ¡Ariel! ¿Qué quieres? – Le dijo al chico rubio con mirada despectiva, el cual se fue acercando a ella

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a verte… hermanita? – le dio un beso en la frente

- ¿Qué pasa Ariel? – se alejó – me viste hace rato

- Pues sí, pero ¿Qué no puedo venir a verte?

Marcia lo miró muy extrañada… hasta que cayó en cuenta

- no vas a ir a la casa temprano ¿verdad?

- Verdad – sonrió cínicamente – ay hermanita, es tan difícil engañarte… - le dio otro beso en la frente – necesito que le digas a Humberto que voy con una amiga y a Teresita le dices que fui a estudiar

- ¿y porque tengo que ser tu cómplice Ariel? – preguntó molesta y en parte resignada

- Porque te quiero mucho, anda ¿me haces el favor?

- Ya sabes que no te puedo decir que no… - Ariel le dio otro beso en la frente – pero dime ¿A dónde vas a ir realmente?

- aquí, allá… ¿Qué más da? Bueno, ya me voy, cuídate – le dio otro beso en la frente

- Ariel, dime a dónde vas a ir

- Adiós – y salió del salón de Marcia. Ella pensó en seguirlo pero… al fin y al cabo no le iba a decir nada, malgastaría su tiempo.

Se volvió a sentar y regreso a su cuaderno a remarcar.

¡Ah! Era tan difícil pensar en otra cosa… ¡No! No debía pensar tanto en él. Cerró su cuaderno y puso sus brazos encima, como si lo ocultara

- No debo seguir pensando, ni remarcar su nombre en todas partes… - miró su banca rayada con el nombre de él en todas partes.

Dejo que cayera su cabeza.

- no es posible… no sé qué hacer… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo fue que me llegue a enamorar de él? ¡Es casi mi hermano! – dijo con coraje

- Pero gracias a Dios no lo es

Marcia dio un brinco del susto que le había provocado Sandra

- Lo siento – se sentó junto a Marcia – pero es que te escuché

- Eso ya lo veo… - contestó molesta aun con nervios – Bueno, y dime ¿cómo te fue con Omar?

- No mal – dijo indiferente – aunque ya casi lo tengo donde quiero

- ¿Y donde lo quieres?

- Pues no sé… - cruzo los brazos – quizás en un cuarto oscuro, donde podamos besarnos… no sé… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo que hacer que me lleve a un cine – se mordió la punta de la uña – sí, eso voy a hacer

- ¿Y cómo?

- Pues fácil, mira…

- Buenos días clase – el profesor interrumpió a Sandra, a lo que ella se sentó correctamente en su asiento dejando a Marcia con la duda

Su siguiente hora era libre, por lo que salieron del salón hacia "la fuente", el lugar que más les gustaba para perder el tiempo.

- ¿Y ya supiste algo de tu amiga Alicia?

- No – Marcia soltó una pequeña risa – esa Alicia, me da mucha risa su situación

- ¿Cuál situación?

- Me contó ayer que acaba de amenazar a su papá con irse de su casa si no le compra el disco de Luis Miguel… es muy fan

- ¿Y se irá de su casa por eso?

- Por unas horas, antes de que su papá le diga que accedió y se lo compre

- ¡Ah! Que con tu amiga…

- Si… - ambas se quedaron en silencio – también me contó de que acaba de ver un nuevo cine

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?

- Creo que por La Condesa

- Mmm… no muy lejos de aquí – Sandra se levantó – espera aquí ¿Quieres? – y salió corriendo

Marcia no pudo decirle ni "pio". Así que resignada sacó su cuaderno, el mismo que había estado rayando con el nombre de Fernando, abrió la tapa y suspiró…

- Tengo que alejarme de ti… aunque siempre estemos a dos habitaciones de distancia – le decía a la fotografía que había pegado de Fernando - ¿Por qué te amo, Fernando Mendiola?

- Porque no está feo…

Marcia volvió a dar un salto de susto, inclusive soltó su cuaderno el cual casi tira a la fuente

- ¡SANDRA! ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME ASUSTAS ASÍ?

- Lo siento mucho, pero te tengo una muy buena noticia

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora si te vas a llevar a Omar al cine? – su amiga le asentó con la cabeza – Vaya, pues felicidades… ¿A qué hora se van a ir?

- Ahorita mismo

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que nos vamos al cine, Marcia

- ¿Qué? "Nos vamos" me sonó a multitud

- No, no es multitud… - agarró el cuaderno de Marcia, a lo que ella intentó arrebatárselo – Nos vamos tu, yo, Omar… y – abrió el cuaderno – el amor de tu vida – le señaló a Fernando. Marcia se levantó de un brinco

- ¿Enserio? ¿Va a ir Fernando?

- Yo no te mentiría, y menos en eso – le guiñó el ojo – ahora, guarda a tu Fernandito y vamos a la puerta a convencer al portero para que deje salir el coche de Omar

- ¿La carcacha esa?

- Si – la tomó de la mano y la jaló – vamos, no perdamos tiempo

- ¿Y qué le vamos a decir?

- Que… no sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo

- Pero… - pero Marcia no sabía que decir, el corazón le latía fuertemente, involuntariamente sonreía cada vez que pensaba que podía ir con Fernando al cine… ellos dos… solos… bueno, con Omar y Sandra, pero casi solos… con Fernando… sin salir como "hermanos"… con Fernando… por Dios, su felicidad era innegable, inmensa…

- ¡Abusada eh! – Le advirtió su amiga – tu sígueme el juego

- Sí

Dejaron de correr y Sandra se adelantó con el vigilante

- Hola, buenos días ¿cómo está?

- Buenos días jovencita, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- ¡Ah! La verdad, no es que quiera algo, sino que quiero darle aviso de algo que acabo de ver

- ¿De qué?

- Es que hay una bola de niños que metieron algo muy pegajoso a la coladera

- ¿Cuál coladera?

- La de allá – levantó el brazo – la que está cerca de la fuente. Usted sabe que ahí siempre hay maldosos

- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré

- Vaya… y gracias por su preocupación – la chica sonrió, miró como se encendían las luces de un carro el cual encendió – ahora Marcia – Marcia abrió la puerta del estacionamiento y el carro arrancó como loco. Se detuvo justo donde estaban ellas, Sandra subió, y Marcia espero a que le abrieran la puerta… ahí estaba Fernando… ahí estaba él…

La puerta se abrió y ella entró… su corazón latió aun más aprisa, su color subió y las manos le sudaban…

Por fin estaba con Fernando…

- Aunque parecía que no le agrada verme… - se dijo para sí misma Marcia, la cual caminaba con sus amigos después de haber visto la función

Omar iba con Sandra de la mano y Fernando… Fernando no estaba, ni para ella ni para nadie. Que decepción, después de haber pensando que pudo ser tan maravilloso… ahora sólo es…

- Como todos los días… – pensó Marcia

- Vamos por un helado ¿les parece? – Sugirió Omar con cierto efusismo – jaló a Sandra y la llevó hasta las escaleras eléctricas

Fernando volteo a ver a Marcia y con una sonrisa forzada siguió a Omar

- ¡Ay Carvajal… te vas a morir por esto! – Murmuró Fernando entre dientes – Vamos Marcia – Marcia solo sonrió forzadamente, Fernando dio la media vuelta hacia donde fue su amigo.

- Fernando… - dijo impulsivamente Marcia, Fernando se detuvo y la miró, tan hermosa como siempre, con sus ojos expresivos y grandes que tanto lo hipnotizaban

- ¿Qué pasa Marcia?

- Fernando… ¿de verdad te soy tan molesta? - dijo en voz baja, con sus ojos tristes… cosa que lo mataba. Él no dijo nada, se había quedado sin palabras que decirle, lo que Marcia interpretó como una afirmación – perdóname ¿sí? Nunca había querido molestarte… sólo que… quisiera que no solamente fuéramos "hermanos"

A Fernando le latió más rápido el corazón, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de ella. Sonrió y se dirigió a ella, le tomo la mano, la alzo y la beso como antiguo caballero. Marcia sentía que el corazón se le salía, miró a Fernando y sonrió con gran júbilo.

- Marcia… tú no me eres molesta… y para mí, tú eres algo más que una hermana…

Curiosamente y contrario a lo que muchos podrían pensar… las palabras de Fernando le habían sido más que suficientes para levantarle el ánimo. Marcia aguantó las lágrimas, en lo que Fernando le puso el brazo para que ella lo cruzara. Ella lo tomo del brazo y se fueron a seguir a Omar y Sandra.

**Notas de la autora:** Pues este es el 2do capitulo, espero les haya gustado y ya ando con el 3ro ) cuídense y no dejen de ser fans de LFMB!!!

Atte. Sabrina Knight


End file.
